Protein kinase CK2 (formerly called Casein kinase H, referred to herein as “CK2”) is a ubiquitous and highly conserved protein serine/threonine kinase. The holoenzyme is typically found in tetrameric complexes consisting of two catalytic (alpha and/or alpha') subunits and two regulatory (beta) subunits. CK2 has a number of physiological targets and participates in a complex series of cellular functions including the maintenance of cell viability. The level of CK2 in normal cells is tightly regulated, and it has long been considered to play a role in cell growth and proliferation. Inhibitors of CK2 that are useful for treating certain types of cancers are described in PCT/US2007/077464, PCT/US2008/074820, PCT/US2009/35609.
The prevalence and importance of CK2, as well as an evolutionary analysis of its sequence, suggest it is an ancient enzyme on the evolutionary scale; its longevity may explain why it has become important in so many biochemical processes, and why CK2 from hosts have even been co-opted by infectious pathogens (e.g., viruses, protozoa) as an integral part of their survival and life cycle biochemical systems. These same characteristics explain why inhibitors of CK2 are believed to be useful in a variety of medical treatments as discussed herein. Because CK2 is central to many biological processes, as summarized by Guerra & Issinger, Curr. Med. Chem., 2008, 15:1870-1886, inhibitors of CK2, including the compounds described herein, should be useful in the treatment of a variety of diseases and disorders.
Cancerous cells show an elevation of CK2, and recent evidence suggests that CK2 exerts potent suppression of apoptosis in cells by protecting regulatory proteins from caspase-mediated degradation. The anti-apoptotic function of CK2 may contribute to its ability to participate in transformation and tumorigenesis. In particular, CK2 has been shown to be associated with acute and chronic myelogenous leukemia, lymphoma and multiple myeloma. In addition, enhanced CK2 activity has been observed in solid tumors of the colon, rectum and breast, squamous cell carcinomas of the lung and of the head and neck (SCCHN), adenocarcinomas of the lung, colon, rectum, kidney, breast, and prostate. Inhibition of CK2 by a small molecule is reported to induce apoptosis of pancreatic cancer cells, and hepatocellular carcinoma cells (HegG2, Hep3, HeLa cancer cell lines); and CK2 inhibitors dramatically sensitized RMS (Rhabdomyosarcoma) tumors toward apoptosis induced by TRAIL. Thus an inhibitor of CK2 alone, or in combination with TRAIL or a ligand for the TRAIL receptor, would be useful to treat RMS, the most common soft-tissue sarcoma in children. In addition, elevated CK2 has been found to be highly correlated with aggressiveness of neoplasias, and treatment with a CK2 inhibitor of the invention should thus reduce tendency of benign lesions to advance into malignant ones, or for malignant ones to metastasize.
Unlike other kinases and signaling pathways, where mutations are often associated with structural changes that cause loss of regulatory control, increased CK2 activity level appears to be generally caused by upregulation or overexpression of the active protein rather than by changes that affect activation levels. Guerra and Issinger postulate this may be due to regulation by aggregation, since activity levels do not correlate well with mRNA levels. Excessive activity of CK2 has been shown in many cancers, including SCCHN tumors, lung tumors, breast tumors, and others. Id.
Elevated CK2 activity in colorectal carcinomas was shown to correlate with increased malignancy. Aberrant expression and activity of CK2 have been reported to promote increase nuclear levels of NF-kappaB in breast cancer cells. CK2 activity is markedly increased in patients with AML and CML during blast crisis, indicating that an inhibitor of CK2 should be particularly effective in these conditions. Multiple myeloma cell survival has been shown to rely on high activity of CK2, and inhibitors of CK2 were cytotoxic to MM cells.
The literature provides clear evidence that inhibition of CK2 correlates with efficacy against tumor cells. For example, a CK2 inhibitor inhibited growth of murine p190 lymphoma cells. Its interaction with Bcr/Abl has been reported to play an important role in proliferation of Bcr/Abl expressing cells, indicating inhibitors of CK2 may be useful in treatment of Bcr/Abl-positive leukemias. Inhibitors of CK2 have been shown to inhibit progression of skin papillomas, prostate and breast cancer xenografts in mice, and to prolong survival of transgenic mice that express prostate-promoters. Id. The role of CK2 in various non-cancer disease processes has been recently reviewed.
See Guerra & Issinger, Curr. Med. Chem., 2008, 15:1870-1886. Increasing evidence indicates that CK2 is involved in critical diseases of the central nervous system, including, for example, Alzheimer's disease, Parkinson's disease, and rare neurodegenerative disorders such as Guam-Parkinson dementia, chromosome 18 deletion syndrome, progressive supranuclear palsy, Kuf's disease, or Pick's disease. It is suggested that selective CK2-mediated phosphorylation of tau proteins may be involved in progressive neurodegeneration of Alzheimer's disease. In addition, recent studies suggest that CK2 plays a role in memory impairment and brain ischemia, the latter effect apparently being mediated by CK2's regulatory effect on the PI3K survival pathways.
CK2 has also been shown to be involved in the modulation of inflammatory disorders, for example, acute or chronic inflammatory pain, glomerulonephritis, and autoimmune diseases, including, e.g., multiple sclerosis (MS), systemic lupus erythematosus, rheumatoid arthritis, and juvenile arthritis. It positively regulates the function of the serotonin 5-HT3 receptor channel, activates heme oxygenase type 2, and enhances the activity of neuronal nitric oxide synthase. A selective CK2 inhibitor was reported to strongly reduce pain response of mice when administered to spinal cord tissue prior to pain testing. It phosphorylates secretory type IIA phospholipase A2 from synovial fluid of RA patients, and modulates secretion of DEK (a nuclear DNA-binding protein), which is a proinflammatory molecule found in synovial fluid of patients with juvenile arthritis. Thus, inhibition of CK2 is expected to control progression of inflammatory pathologies such as those described here, and the inhibitors disclosed herein have been shown to effectively treat pain in animal models.
Protein kinase CK2 has also been shown to play a role in disorders of the vascular system, such as, e.g., atherosclerosis, laminar shear stress, and hypoxia. CK2 has also been shown to play a role in disorders of skeletal muscle and bone tissue, such as cardiomyocyte hypertrophy, impaired insulin signaling and bone tissue mineralization. In one study, inhibitors of CK2 were effective at slowing angiogenesis induced by growth factor in cultured cells. Moreover, in a retinopathy model, a CK2 inhibitor combined with octreotide (a somatostatin analog) reduced neovascular tufts; thus, the CK2 inhibitors described herein would be effective in combination with a somatostatin analog to treat retinopathy.
CK2 has also been shown to phosphorylate GSK, troponin and myosin light chain; thus, CK2 is important in skeletal muscle and bone tissue physiology, and is linked to diseases affecting muscle tissue.
Evidence suggests that CK2 is also involved in the development and life cycle regulation of protozoal parasites, such as, for example, Theileria parva, Trypanosoma cruzi, Leishmania donovani, Herpetomonas muscarum muscarum, Plasmodium falciparum, Trypanosoma brucei, Toxoplasma gondii and Schistosoma mansoni. Numerous studies have confirmed the role of CK2 in regulation of cellular motility of protozoan parasites, essential to invasion of host cells. Activation of CK2 or excessive activity of CK2 has been shown to occur in hosts infected with Leishmania donovani, Herpetomonas muscarum muscarum, Plasmodium falciparum, Trypanosoma brucei, Toxoplasma gondii and Schistosoma mansoni. Indeed, inhibition of CK2 has been shown to block infection by T. cruzi. 
CK2 has also been shown to interact with and/or phosphorylate viral proteins associated with human immunodeficiency virus type 1 (HIV-1), human papilloma virus, and herpes simplex virus, in addition to other virus types (e.g. human cytomegalovirus, hepatitis C and B viruses, Boma disease virus, adenovirus, coxsackievirus, coronavirus, influenza, and varicella zoster virus). CK2 phosphorylates and activates HIV-1 reverse transcriptase and proteases in vitro and in vivo, and promotes pathogenicity of simian-human immunodeficiency virus (SHIV), a model for HIV. Inhibitors of CK2 are thus able to reduce pathogenic effects of a model of HIV infection. CK2 also phosphorylates numerous proteins in herpes simplex virus and numerous other viruses, and some evidence suggests viruses have adopted CK2 as a phosphorylating enzyme for their essential life cycle proteins. Inhibition of CK2 is thus expected to deter infection and progression of viral infections, which rely upon the host's CK2 for their own life cycles.
CK2 is unusual in the diversity of biological processes that it affects, and it differs from most kinases in other ways as well: it is constitutively active, it can use ATP or GTP, and it is elevated in most tumors and rapidly proliferating tissues. In addition, while many kinase inhibitors affect multiple kinases, increasing the likelihood of off-target effects or variability between individual subjects, CK2's unique structural features enable discovery of highly CK2-specific inhibitors. For all of these reasons, CK2 is a particularly interesting target for drug development, and the invention provides highly effective inhibitors of CK2 that are useful in treating a variety of different diseases and disorders mediated by or associated with excessive, aberrant or undesired levels of CK2 activity.
Compounds of Formula I have been found to be active on CK2 as well as on one or more Pim proteins. It has now been found that compounds of Formula (II) and (II′) are typically more active on CK2, and also have less activity on Pim kinases. Without being bound by the theory, it is believed that their physiological activities derive from their activity on CK2.
The current invention provides novel compounds of Formula (II) and (II′), as well as Formulae IIa, IIa', II-Th and II-Th′, and pharmaceutical compositions containing these compounds. The novel compounds of Formula II, which are related to the compounds of Formula I, show surprisingly greater activity on CK2 and reduced Pim activity, and thus are advantageously used to treat conditions sensitive to CK2 inhibition such as those described herein. Compounds of Formula II are therefore useful to treat conditions mediated by or associated with excessive activity of CK2, with reduced likelihood of off-target effects caused by inhibition of other kinases.